The Darkest Time
by ShadowAngelJen
Summary: The DigitalWorld, has fallen to the Demons. Lead by their Leader Shendu, the Demons have caused havok and chaos across the digitalworld. Very few digidestineds remain alive, and even fewer of those remain free. The Last, Free digidestiends..Must now try a
1. Chapter 1

Ok. First of all, This is a JackieChan Adventure/Digimon CrossOver Story. The digitalworld, the story takes place in, is based on a online RPG called MegaChallange, and the human characters portrayed in it, are those who play on the rpg.   
  
Basically, the general outline of this rpg, is a while back Demons from Jackie chan adventure attacked. All of them at once. So, we had to fight them with our digimon partners, and stuff. A lot happened, but we won in the end  
  
THIS story, is basically about a alternative future of MC that NEVER happened. Basically its what if the demons WON.  
  
Its rather twisted, and I have rated it pg13, for a few violent scenes.  
  
I hope Everyone likes, and Well...After you read this, you will think me very very twisted. Thats ok. ^^   
  
ShadowPrincessJen (me) Dose not own MC, Digimon, or JackieChanAdventures.The respective people who made those things, own them.   
  
hr  
  
The Darkest Time  
  
Sometime in the Future...  
  
Chapter One.  
  
A girl wanders though the corridors of a castle. Her feet are bare, and she is muttering softly under her breath..  
  
Girl: muffins...muffins..why do they get to eat muffins...we never get muffins they took all the muffins and shoes... we can't complain.. no shoes for slaves..damn demons took the shoes..  
  
she growls softly, as she passes another girl in the corridors, the other one stops and looks at the ground, at the muttering girls feet.  
  
2nd Girl:where are you going...you are not supposed to wander...You ..are not trying to escape again are you?  
  
Girl: SHOESSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
the Girl runs off down the corridors screaming about muffins or shoes, the second girl looks in horror then quickly runs the opposite way, and quietly goes though a small cat door in a larger door.  
  
A Shadow appears on the wall, slowly, as if something is forming out of nothing.. or something very small. The shadow growls to just over 6 feet tall.. with claws. A soft growl is heard...and if one were to see, they would see a BlackWereGarururmon.  
  
BlackWere: My little pet runs...again. Feisty, yes.. Almost as Feisty as Shadow.  
  
BlackWere growls softly, and laughs, a chilling sound.  
  
Black:So, the hunt is on again? I so enjoy this...Little Freya, Why dose she keep running? I always catch my playtoy..Always.  
  
BlackWereGarururumon sniffs the air, and runs in the direction the screaming girl ran.  
  
The second girl emerges in a huge room, A large dragon is on a thrown, looking rather bored, his gaze snaps to the girl as she enters though the cat door, and he growls.  
  
Shendu: You. Are late, my little pet. Perhaps I should have a snack of you...what do you think, my dear, Videl, fancy a cat treat?  
  
he turns his head to another, by his side, another girl, who rests by Shendu's thrown. She looks up at him, and cocks her head, thinking then shrugs.   
  
Videl: I ...don't like humans, My lord. And she..is amusing alive..  
  
Shendu laughs and throws his glass of wine at the First girl, Ria...  
  
Shendu: Pet Kitty, your lucky today. Now, do NOT be late again!  
  
Freya runs though the corridors, occasionally muttering random stuff about shoes, muffins, and demons, her eyes dart here and there, and she sees a open window..without thought she leaps though it...not seeming to know or care that it is almost 100 foot drop...She falls, then suddenly...stops in midair...held up, by the very air it seems.  
  
The BlackWere follows out the window, leaping, and then, they change in midair...there fur and flesh melting into feathers, until a BlackBirdramon is hovering in midair, there eyes on Freya.  
  
BlackBirdramon: Ruin my fun, Brother? I was having fun..  
  
Another voice comes..from high up...speaks.  
  
Voice: Your mortal pet was almost roadkill, Sister. I don't understand why you don't kill her like you did that other one..  
  
BlackBirdramon..aka Bai Tzai, laughs, and transforms to her true form.  
  
Bai Tzai: He, was never my pet, Xiao Fung.   
  
Bai grins a bit, and laughs  
  
Bai Tzai: My greatest Rival! Who dared challenge me to combat! Who dared think he could defeated me, he and his little Magnamon. Oh That day...  
  
Xiao Fung: Was almost won by the humans. The Humans and there Light Ceremony. Cretans, almost ruined everything!  
  
Bai Tzai: Hahahahah. Oh yes. But that day, Was ares.   
  
she grins, as if remembering found memorys.  
  
Bai Tzai: The way I ripped his Magnamon apart..the look on his face when I tore his partners HEAD OFF!!!!!! hahhaha the pain, the suffering!! I only wish I could of SEEN the look on the faces of the DigiDestined's when you ruined there little gathering, when you got into the base....When you destroyed there last hope!  
  
Xiao Fung: Cretins..the look of anger, of utter defiance on there face, even when news of Magnamon's death reached them...even though it was the fact on of there own BETRAYED them...they still were defiant. Hahahhahah. Stupid fools.  
  
Freya all this time is merely having her eyes closed, not moving. Trembling slightly, but her fists are still clenched, in anger..  
  
Bai Tzai looks at Freya, and smiles softly.  
  
Bai Tzai: Bad memorys, dear? Oh yes..I could of killed Tamer Dave on the battle field..but it was so much more fun to play with him in front of you, and Shadows eyes...the utter helplessness in both your eyes...You two, who dared mock us... who dared show such spirit. I destroyed him, so slowly, in the end, he was begging...hhahhahaahah, as was you two! The crys.. I love it...that day, was a grand day for us. One of your heroes died..oh yes. All hope of any miracles saving this world died that day.  
  
Freya growls softly, then slowly starts to cry.  
  
Bai Tzai chuckles a bit, seeming to enjoy Freya's pain, then she grabs Freya and floats back up to the window.  
  
Bai Tzai: Well, I must go try and teach my little pet some manners..or just play a bit, hahah  
  
Bai Tzai looks down at Xiao Fung, and smirks.  
  
Bai Tzai: So...How is Shadow...you never let me play with her anymore..  
  
Xiao Fung narrows his eyes.  
  
Xiao: I thought we had a agreement, Bai Tzai.. You were NOT to ..Play with her..Ever again!  
  
Bai Tzai: Yes, yes, I was just kidding, brother. You take things to seriously, I had my fun, my..revenge on Shadow, I won't get my claws into her again. Although..You should watch out for are Brother.. His eyes wander at times.  
  
Xiao Fung's eyes narrow more.  
  
Xiao Fung: Tso Lang, should keep his eyes on his elf mistress, And off what is mine! Or I shall Tear him to pieces!  
  
Xiao Fung hisses slightly, then flys off..  
  
Bai Tzai laughs a bit, then floats though the window with Freya, and into the castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. First of all, This is a JackieChan Adventure/Digimon CrossOver Story. The digitalworld, the story takes place in, is based on a online RPG called MegaChallange, and the human characters portrayed in it, are those who play on the rpg.   
  
Basically, the general outline of this rpg, is a while back Demons from Jackie chan adventure attacked. All of them at once. So, we had to fight them with our digimon partners, and stuff. A lot happened, but we won in the end  
  
THIS story, is basically about a alternative future of MC that NEVER happened. Basically its what if the demons WON.  
  
Its rather twisted, and I have rated it pg13, for a few violent scenes.  
  
I hope Everyone likes, and Well...After you read this, you will think me very very twisted. Thats ok. ^^   
  
ShadowPrincessJen (me) Dose not own MC, Digimon, or JackieChanAdventures.The respective people who made those things, own them.   
  
hr  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Deep within the forest, perhaps the last remaining forest in the DigitalWorld, a small gathering of Digidestined can be seen..there are but a few, scruffy looking, gaunt, there eyes are distant, as if part of them has died. But the part of them that is alive..is vividly alive. They still carry hope, that they will somehow, pull off a miracle and win.  
  
A old man walks out, first glance, you know there's something about him, that he is not just some old geyser. The Old man turns to the leader of the Digidestined's.  
  
Uncle Chan: It is time..Are you sure about this, WarriorC? It is a dangerous move..If this fails, there may never be another chance.  
  
WarriorC: It must be done.. Its time. Move out People.  
  
The Few move out..WarriorC, Uncle Chan, Monkey, Lugia, Airhawks. The few, ...a few Digidestined beyond them exist perhaps..but these, are all that currently are here.   
  
Some distance away, near a large sick looking springs, a huge mountain sits..and then, slight movement, and all can see it is not a mountain, but a living being..Po Kong, the Mountain demon. She snores, lightly sleeping, and on her shoulder, sleeps a human, chained up. A cage rests near the Mountain demon, a Serphimon rests inside, its feathers dull, its head down. Occasionally he raises his head to another figure chained below, by the Po Kong mountain demon's foot, and softly, very softly, the Serphimon whispers, Kazin..My partner.. then quietly his head falls again.  
  
Another demon rests nearby, his long wings folded around him, his ears twitch and he yawns slightly,   
  
Slowly, some distance away, Airhawks head can be seen popping up from some rocks, it quickly ducks down again.  
  
Airhawks: looks clear.. Do you think this will really work?  
  
WarriorC: Have faith it will.   
  
he looks at the pool, his eyes narrow..for the pool, the spring, used to be the healing springs, that kept all digimon healthy, that helped cure injured and sick digimon..that is before Shendu poisoned it. It was though this poison that most of the digimon of the Digidestined was lost...killed. Over half ..of all Digidestined digimon died from it. And countless more had died..for without the springs, there was no way to heal those most seriously hurt.  
  
Near the Digidestined, behind some larger rocks, rests a few digimon..A powerful Wargreymon crouches, next to him, a Gatomon, and a Lowemon rest. A Ankylomon stands by the Wargreymon, as well.  
  
Lugia looks at the spring, his expression is strange, more nervous then the rest. Airhawks rests her hand on his shoulder, and slowly nods.  
  
Airhawks: we are gonna win this.. You heard what WarriorC said, we won't fail.  
  
Eternal: You believe him? Even the supreme Digidestined failed. the couple that was left..  
  
he shakes his head and falls silent, his gaze on the two sleeping demons.  
  
WarriorC looks at the two, then at Monkey, then at the digimon, then finally on Uncle Chan.  
  
Warrior: Are we ready?  
  
Uncle: As ready as we will ever be. As long as the demons have not found out about are plan, we have a chance.  
  
WarriorC: There was no way they could. Only us knew about this. We made sure, no others knew. Now. Put all doubts aside. It is time.  
  
WarriorC falls silent, and nods to Monkey. Monkey slowly gets up and walks over to his Lowemon, petting him gently, then gets out..the two streak out of the rocks, across the land, howling, heading by the springs, then away into the fields.  
  
Hsi Wu bolts right up, and his wings flash, and in a second, less, he is in the air, flying after the two. Po Kong watches, her eyes never Veering from the chase.  
  
Airhawks nods to her Gatomon, and Gatomon leaps into the air, slowly digivolving to Angewomen..Angewomen flys over Po Kong and strange powder floats down...Po's eyes close...and she slowly falls back asleep. Airhawks moves towards the one chained at Po Kong's feet, as dose Angewomen, and tries to break the chains.  
  
Airhawks: don't worry..Kazin. We are gonna get ya out of here..we won't let another supreme Digidestined fall..your the last one...  
  
Uncle quickly moves to the springs and begins to slowly chant, WarriorC and Wargreymon surround him, making sure no surprises jump out.  
  
Lugia looks around then at his digimon, and quickly he moves to Ankylomon and sits next to him.   
  
Uncles chanting grows louder, and Angewomen looks like she nearly has the chains off...Monkey, and Lowemon, with the chasing Hsi are far far off.   
  
Suddenly, Wargreymon's head bolts up, his face puzzled, WarriorC looks at him, and begins to say something... but then..a wave of dark energy streaks out, hitting Wargreymon, and then WarriorC and then Uncle..all three fall to the ground, barely moving.  
  
Angewomen's head bolts up and she grabs Airhawks, and jumps into the air, but then, a huge hand grabs them, and brings them face to face with Po Kong  
  
Po Kong: So..little insects thought you could trick us? Hahahhahahhahahhahaah.  
  
Two flying figures approach..and Hsi Wu and Xiao Fung land. Hsi throws down the lifeless body of Monkey.  
  
Xiao Fung: To easy. Far. These Mortals efforts grow more pitiful by the day.  
  
Hsi merely grins, licking the blood from his claws.  
  
"Do not be so Cocky, Brother. There plan may have worked, has we not ..have known about it ahead of time"  
  
Tso Lang lands by the fallen WarriorC and Wargreymon, he looks at the two, his red eyes looking coldly at them.  
  
Xiao Fung: True..So True. Now..if we are done playing Chase with the humans, May I take my leave of you?  
  
Xiao seems to almost glare at Tso, as if not liking being sent to chase after stray Digidestined.  
  
Tso Lang: Yes. I see..you wish to get back to your Princess.. Very Well. Go.   
  
Xiao Fung turns to leave, but pauses as Tso Motions.  
  
Tso : But...be warned. Make sure she dose not cause any trouble like she did a week ago... I would hate to think another would have to be in charge of..disciplining her, or taming her.  
  
Xiao growls softly and flys off.  
  
WarriorC struggles, trying to rise, but fails, he falls back to the ground, glaring up at the moon demon.  
  
WarriorC:..h..ow.. we told ..no...one... ther...e was no spys.. We ma..de sure.  
  
Tso Lang: You made no mistake. You were careful in every single way. Every single way but one. You failed to consider human emotion. Human weakness.   
  
His head lifts and he nods to the rocks. Lugia and his Ankylomon slowly approach, nether looking at any of the remaining Digidestined.  
  
Tso Lang: Hsi Wu. Take Lugia to Shendu's Palace. As promised, he shall be with Ria, his love...as slave to Shendu.  
  
Hsi Wu laughs and flys, grabbing Lugia, and flys off, before Lugia can protest about his digimon being left behind.  
  
Po Kong laughs, the very ground shaking.  
  
Po Kong: The survers brother?  
  
Tso Lang: Kill them. They are of no use to us. And Po Kong..Remember to chew before swallowing of the Chi Wizard.   
  
His gaze falls on WarriorC.  
  
Tso Lang: This one shall live. He alone knows the location of the second chi wizard..and the location of the demon traitor.  
  
Tso Lang gestures, and WarriorC floats up.  
  
WarriorC: n..never..tell.. you..  
  
Tso Lang: We shall see about that. And  
  
Tso smiles  
  
Tso Lang: Perhaps we can arrange to have ..a Certain person watch..or perhaps..  
  
WarriorC's eyes narrow, showing anger, and slight...pain..then close.  
  
Tso Lang floats off, with WarriorC, the two fade into the distance.  
  
Kazooie slowly wakes up, from his perch on Po Kong's shoulder, he looks at the gathering and whimpers slightly.  
  
Po Kong: What is wrong, Husband? Don't like to see your friends eaten? Hahhahahahh  
  
she grabs the fallen Chi Wizard Uncle Chan and throws him in her mouth, loudly chewing him to bits and swallowing. Airhawks screams and struggles, trying to get loose.  
  
Po Kong: Be patient. YOU are desert!  
  
She laughs again, and grabs Wargreymon, eating him as well..  
  
Kazooie whimpers and curls up in a ball, covering his ears.  
  
Kazin, by Po Kong's feet is still sleeping..out cold.   
  
Po Kong burps then throws Airhawks and Angewomen in her mouth, gobbling them all up.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. First of all, This is a JackieChan Adventure/Digimon CrossOver Story. The digitalworld, the story takes place in, is based on a online RPG called MegaChallange, and the human characters portrayed in it, are those who play on the rpg.   
  
Basically, the general outline of this rpg, is a while back Demons from Jackie chan adventure attacked. All of them at once. So, we had to fight them with our digimon partners, and stuff. A lot happened, but we won in the end  
  
THIS story, is basically about a alternative future of MC that NEVER happened. Basically its what if the demons WON.  
  
Its rather twisted, and I have rated it pg13, for a few violent scenes.  
  
I hope Everyone likes, and Well...After you read this, you will think me very very twisted. Thats ok. ^^   
  
ShadowPrincessJen (me) Dose not own MC, Digimon, or JackieChanAdventures.The respective people who made those things, own them.   
  
hr  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Two boys fight. In a room, deep within the demon castle. The First one lunges at the Second, and trips. The Second boy laughs and throws a glass at them, hitting them in the head. The Second boy leaps up  
  
Second boy: Not fair!  
  
First boy: Hahaha, your just saying that cause your clumsy. Stupid little GT all clumsy.  
  
GT sits down and pouts, then kicks the wall.  
  
GT: I say we ..do something Dark.  
  
Dark: Like insult are lord and master again? Hahah. your gonna get killed if ya keep mouthing off. That would be funny. Hey, that's it, lets both die!   
  
GT: I'm not gonna die. Gonna beat those demons brains in.  
  
Dark: You, and what army? Oh wait, the army of digimon thats dead? Just relax fool. Least we have good company..I am sure are fights amuse the Lady.  
  
Dark turns to look at a girl, who is sitting by a rather large sleeping Megidramon. The Megidramon gently snores, a odd silverish collar is around his neck.  
  
Dark: Lady, do we amuse for your pleasure today?  
  
The Lady, as he calls her dose not answer...and her eyes are closed.  
  
GT: ~.~ all that for nothing..and my head hurts.  
  
Dark scowls  
  
Dark: Stupid Lady..  
  
he picks up another cup full of water and grins  
  
GT: Don't do that..if HE sees ....  
  
Dark: Oh, first you wanta beat the big bad demons up, now your afraid and whimpering at one of them?   
  
GT: ~.~  
  
He laughs and throws the water onto her, and she bolts right up and growls, The large Megidramon also wakes up, his fierce eyes focusing on Dark, a low dangerous growl in his throat  
  
GT runs and hides under a table.  
  
GT: hes gonna eat you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark: Ahh. the Lady would not have us eaten. We are fellow Digidestined.   
  
he walks over to the Megidramon and flops by both of them.  
  
Dark: Hi.  
  
Megidramon growls again, and turns to the lady  
  
Megidramon: He is...annoying Jen..  
  
Jen looks at her Megidramon and shrugs.  
  
Jen: Vegeta.. heh. Least not as annoying as GT....Dark. you better move..I don't think..He'd like you so..close to me.  
  
Dark: Ahh come on. Is it that, or maybe YOU don't like me this close..maybe you do prefer demon...to human..  
  
he looks at Jen slyly.  
  
Jen growls then punches Dark, sending him flying backward, Vegeta growls louder.  
  
Jen: Shut the HELL UP  
  
Dark: ohhh the Lady dose protest, you like it when I talk that way, right? Dose it..make you hot? Just like your little Demon   
  
Suddenly Dark grows silent...and then in a quick gust of wind he is thrown backward...extremely hard against the stone wall..his head bursts and blood splatters..he falls to the ground, slowly twitching, convulsing a few times before he dies.  
  
Jen's eyes widen and Vegeta's wings flair..   
  
Gt screams from under the table and tries to hide more.  
  
GT: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I told him not to, don't killllllllllllllll me, demon freak, I mean demon lord, I mean masterrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Xiao Fung flys in and looks at the Table.  
  
Xiao Fung: I was growling tired of him. His focus on what was mine, was ..growing to upset me. And you, grow to annoy me as well, human.   
  
He then turns to Jen.  
  
Xiao Fung: He did not..hurt you, did he?  
  
Jen blinks a few times, moving a bit closer to Vegeta, and slowly shakes her head no.  
  
Xiao: Very good, My love. Now. Vegeta  
  
he turns to Vegeta  
  
Xiao: Kill the remaining slave. I see it is a mistake to let male human slaves around my princess. They are clearly driven mad by her beauty.  
  
Gt: nooooooooooooo I don't like her I think shes shes ugly, noooo don't have him eat me  
  
Vegeta growls softly, and almost looks at Jen, the color flashing slightly he slowly moves towards the table as if unable not to disobey.  
  
Jen looks at Vegeta, then at Xiao  
  
Jen: That one did not do anything..you could just..remove him put him to work somewhere else..  
  
Xiao seems to think for a moment  
  
Xiao: No. You are to sentimental about these Digidestined. As I have told you, they are of the past. Forget it. The Future, is all. You shall be a dark warrior, one day.  
  
Vegeta growls softly, and closes his eyes, and with one quick movement, his tail flashes out and hits GT sending him out the window..to plummet to his death 100 feet below. Vegeta growls softly, then moves over by Jen again, sitting, and resting. Jen growls softly and closes her eyes.  
  
Xiao Fung: Now. You are not going to do anything.. such as acting out like you did last week are you? Tso Lang is still quiet angry about that.  
  
Jen mutters softly, and snickers.  
  
Jen: Whats wrong? he don't like his lab painted with fish guts? I thought it was rather funny.  
  
Xiao's eyes narrow slightly  
  
Xiao: Make sure you don't prove to be to much a trouble maker.. You are to behave! Otherwise..they may try .. other things. As they have done with others.  
  
Jen dose not answer this, merely, leans against her Vegeta.  
  
In the depths of the castle, the very lower levels, Tso Lang floats, with WarriorC floating by him. Tso's eyes glow and a door opens, and he floats in with WarriorC...inside, it is surprisingly bright...and it can be seen its a laboratory of sorts. Tso Lang moves WarriorC to the wall, and chains him up then floats to another part.  
  
Tso Lang: Rest there. Your strength shall return shortly. And then we can began.  
  
He looks into a human sized tube, and frowns, with a quick motion the tube opens and a lifeless human body falls out.  
  
Tso Lang: Poor Dragon6. It looks like the proceeder was to much for him. Cyberdramon. Dispose of him.   
  
A Cyberdramon walks in and picks up the body, and walks out.  
  
WarriorC: w...you..monst..er experimenting..on huma..ns  
  
Tso Lang: I must perfect it. I must make a human demon crossbreed. So we can take over more then this world. So, we may take over all that exists. And so, my dream can be realized.   
  
He looks in the Second tube, and then at the sides.  
  
Tso Lang: This one still survives. Seems as if this WarriorShark is stronger then the other.   
  
He smirks again  
  
Tso Lang: Now. Do not go anywhere, WarriorC..I must fetch my sister.  
  
he laughs and floats out leaving WarriorC alone.  
  
In another part of the Castle, a large BlackGatomon lays on the floor, occasionally batting around this egg thing. BlackGatomon yawns and starts batting it around with her claws, the egg thing shrieks in fear and pain, and the BlackGatomon purrs in happiness.  
  
Tso Lang floats in, and seems to almost smile.  
  
Tso Lang: Sister, Dear  
  
BlackGatomon flicks her ear at Tso Lang, and continues to bat around the egg  
  
Tso Lang: Sister, I have something more..lively for you to play with. If you get bored of playing with that tamer you turned into.. Tagapi..  
  
BlackGatomon purrs and sits up, swiftly changing to her demon form.  
  
Bai Tzai: Something more...fun? And its Togipie, Brother.  
  
Tso Lang:WarriorC.  
  
Bai Tzai's eyes widen slightly,and she grins and stands up.  
  
Bai Tzai: So, the rebels efforts failed?   
  
Tso Lang: Yes. Now, All we have to worry about is Tchang Zu.. I cannot believe he turned traitor on us!  
  
Bai Tzai: Calm yourself brother. It is only a mater of time. We shall have him. And he shall pay, as Dai Gui did, for betraying us. We shall send him back to the demon realm as we did with Dai Gui..or think up a worse punishment.  
  
She puts her hand on Tso's Shoulder, and smirks.  
  
Bai Tzai: I shall go play with the little warrior, why don't you go relax with your pet.. or are you still having problems with her?  
  
Tso Lang: She is..rather feisty... Taming such will take a while. And I may wish to try and alter her..if my experiments prove successful with WarriorShark.  
  
Bai Tzai: Of course. You would wish a little elf DEMON Mistress then? Or perhaps you are curious about...other things?  
  
she smirks again and bursts into water, quickly moving down below.   
  
Tso Lang Stands for a moment, then floats away.  
  
Shendu sits in his thrown, and yawns slightly, his eyes closed. Videl looks at him then at Ria.  
  
Videl: Do you prefer I call you Kitty, or Ria?   
  
Ria: Why not call me Kitty..I am a Kitty...  
  
she blinks  
  
Videl: You miss him..don't you?  
  
Kitty: Yes...  
  
Videl looks at Shendu, and pokes him  
  
Videl: You awake, oh great husband of mine?  
  
Shendu's only answer is a snort, then he begins to snore again.  
  
Videl: Lugia. Hes coming here. Hes to be a slave of Shendu.  
  
Kitty's eyes widen  
  
Kitty: What?? But he was with the resistance..  
  
Videl: They will fail.. How can less then 10 Digidestined do anything at all?   
  
her eyes seem sad and she shakes her head  
  
Videl: We are all up da creek..might as well make the best of things..  
  
Kitty: We are slaves...how can that be anything good? Even you are a slave.  
  
Videl: I... know.  
  
A quick guest of wind as the door is thrown open, and Hsi Wu flys in.  
  
Hsi Wu; Lord Shendu. I bring Lugia.  
  
Kitty: LUGIA!  
  
Shendu wakes up, and gestures for Hsi Wu to bring Lugia up to him.  
  
Hsi Wu nods and flys, dropping Lugia by Shendu's Feet.  
  
Hsi Wu: M lord.  
  
Shendu nods, dismissing Hsi Wu, who flys out the window.  
  
Shendu puts his hand on Lugia's shoulder  
  
Shendu: As per are agreement, you are now my slave. You shall do as I command, or be punished, And as per are agreement, you shall be with your love.   
  
Shendu looks at Kitty, and Kitty slowly walks up.  
  
Shendu: Take him and dress him in slaves clothing. Then Return here. You have Ten m..  
  
Shendu stops and looks at Videl.  
  
Shendu: How long is a proper time to give them, my wife?  
  
Videl thinks for a moment then holds up one finger.  
  
Shendu: You have One hour. GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty takes Lugia's hand, and both craw out the cat door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. First of all, This is a JackieChan Adventure/Digimon CrossOver Story. The digitalworld, the story takes place in, is based on a online RPG called MegaChallange, and the human characters portrayed in it, are those who play on the rpg.   
  
Basically, the general outline of this rpg, is a while back Demons from Jackie chan adventure attacked. All of them at once. So, we had to fight them with our digimon partners, and stuff. A lot happened, but we won in the end  
  
THIS story, is basically about a alternative future of MC that NEVER happened. Basically its what if the demons WON.  
  
Its rather twisted, and I have rated it pg13, for a few violent scenes.  
  
I hope Everyone likes, and Well...After you read this, you will think me very very twisted. Thats ok. ^^   
  
ShadowPrincessJen (me) Dose not own MC, Digimon, or JackieChanAdventures.The respective people who made those things, own them.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tso Lang quietly moves though the Castle corridors, then turns down the hallway, and puts his hand on a door, he lisons for a moment, then satisfied all seems quiet, he slowly opens the door  
  
A glass flys out and hits him in the head, shattering. Tso Lang blinks for a moment, then looks inside.  
  
Tso Lang: Deedlitmon. Is that any way to great your Lord and Master, My Mi  
  
A plate comes flying out of the room and hits Tso Lang in the arm. From inside the room a voice is heard..  
  
"Do NOT call me your ...Mistress Freak!"  
  
Another cup flys out and hits the wall by Tso Lang, shattering.  
  
Tso Lang's eyes narrow slightly, then he chuckles a bit.  
  
Tso Lang; You are lucky you amuse, my lady. VERY lucky. Now, act more like a lady and stop throwing things!  
  
"When Hell Friezes over!"  
  
a chair flys out, Tso Lang sighs and holds his hand up, the chair stops in midair.  
  
Tso Lang: Enough. I shall come back in a few hours. Be more calm then.. Or I will be forced to discipline you should you not behave.  
  
Another chair heads out, but Tso slams the door shut, blocking it, then floats down the corridor away.  
  
Bai Tzai slowly opens up the door and pears inside, and grins. She slowly walks inside, and moves closer to WarriorC.  
  
Bai Tzai: So. WarriorC. I hear your plans went wrong. Fool. Failed to consider Lugia's attachment to Cat.  
  
WarriorC's eyes remain closed.  
  
WarriorC: I shall not tell you anything. And I shall not speak with you. Kill me. It is all you can do.  
  
Bai Tzai: Kill? I can do more then that. I can make you beg. I can break you like a poorly made toy.  
  
WarriorC dose not speak, dose not even move.  
  
Bai Tzai smiles, and slowly transforms into a Piedmon, she reaches back, and pulls out a long sword, she holds it up to the light, and grins at WarriorC.  
  
Bai Tzai: Wish to be a quiet toy? Very well..Lets see how long you wish to be silent for...  
  
WarriorC still dose not move, not speak, a small drop of sweat runs down his face..but otherwise he remains calm, even as Bai Tzai approaches in her Piedmon taken form..with razor sharp steel in her hands.  
  
Tso floats down and pauses outside the door, Watching..Bai Tzai strike at WarriorC with Piedmon's razor sharp swords, He watches as the blood floes down, surprise on his face that WarriorC makes not a sound... Bai Tzai shakes her head, transforming into a Meramon, placing her hands on WarriorC's face and arms. WarriorC clenches his eyes, but not even a whimper passes though his lips...  
  
Tso Lang motions to Bai Tzai, She turns her head towards Tso Lang slowly, then walks towards him.  
  
Tso Lang: You will kill him at this rate. He is weakened. We are not going to get the information out of him by force..Not at his current state.  
  
Bai Tzai's eyes narrow ,then she smiles, and slowly transforms to a young human girl, ragged cloths, no shoes. She looks up at Tso Lang and smiles.   
  
Tso Lang: Freya..Of coarse. A weakness.. Buried though...They never really had the chance to ..Know each other.  
  
Bai Tzai/Freya: Yes..but still, I saw the spark between the two.   
  
Bai/Freya slowly walks to WarriorC, her eyes on the floor.  
  
Bai/Freya: W...WarriorC?   
  
she whimpers slightly and walks up to him.  
  
Bai/Freya: ...don't be dead...who will protect the muffins..  
  
WarriorC slowly opens one eye  
  
WarriorC:F..Freya..i..it can't be you...you were..captured  
  
Bai/Freya: Yes.. they took away my shoes.. never give me muffins.. they eat all the muffins.. and play with toys..and now shes gonna kill you.. take your shoes and play with you and kill you!!!!!!!!!  
  
she sniffles a bit and slowly leans on WarriorC, and starts to slowly sob.  
  
WarriorC flinches slightly, but looks at her, and rests his head on hers.  
  
WarriorC: shh, its OK, Freya, shh, I'm alive,..we will find a way to to take back the shoes.  
  
Bai/Freya: But your hurt.... she h..hurt you so bad..  
  
she looks up into WarriorC's eyes and gently puts her fingers on his face.  
  
Bai/Freya: I..I don't want you to ..g..go away again, don't leave me!!  
  
WarriorC closes his eyes, briefly then opens them again...a tear slides down one cheek.  
  
WarriorC: Freya... I.. run! get ..get out of here.. be free..   
  
Bai/Freya: no..not without you! and they will catch me..I have no shoes.. no shoesss..no friends...  
  
she sobs harder  
  
WarriorC looks up then at Freya  
  
WarriorC: Southern..Southern desert, there lies a cave..buried.. look for the rock that looks like a cat, 3 miles into the desert. There's a small tra trap doo r there...   
  
Bai/Freya looks up at WarriorC.  
  
Bai/Freya: F..friends and shoes are there?  
  
WarriorC::Yes..the last ones.. Tchang Zu.. Uncles c..clone a few others. They will prot..protect you ..m..my love  
  
Bai/Freya caresses WarriorC's face gently, then kisses him, for a few long moments, then pulls away.  
  
WarriorC: g...go..please. be safe Freya...  
  
Bai/Freya laughs..and slowly starts to change, WarriorC's eyes grow larger  
  
Bai Tzai: Oh Freya is going nowhere. Thank you for telling us...Now, the final obstacle in are path..will be destroyed.  
  
she grins  
  
WarriorC: No!  
  
he struggles weakly  
  
WarriorC: no..NO  
  
Bai Tzai laughs then transforms to Cyberdramon  
  
Bai: Oh yes. Thank you so much. Defeat is at hand.  
  
she raises her silver claws, and rakes them down WarriorC's throat...blood splatters out as the jugular is sliced...and WarriorC's eyes go blank...  
  
Bai Tzai shifts back and licks her claws.  
  
Bai Tzai: Oh Tso. Sorry for the mess.   
  
Tso Lang smirks  
  
Tso Lang: We shall now prepare to defeat the traitor once and for all.. I shall go inform Lord Shendu.  
  
Tso Lang floats off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. First of all, This is a JackieChan Adventure/Digimon CrossOver Story. The digitalworld, the story takes place in, is based on a online RPG called MegaChallange, and the human characters portrayed in it, are those who play on the rpg.   
  
Basically, the general outline of this rpg, is a while back Demons from Jackie chan adventure attacked. All of them at once. So, we had to fight them with our digimon partners, and stuff. A lot happened, but we won in the end  
  
THIS story, is basically about a alternative future of MC that NEVER happened. Basically its what if the demons WON.  
  
Its rather twisted, and I have rated it pg13, for a few violent scenes.  
  
I hope Everyone likes, and Well...After you read this, you will think me very very twisted. Thats ok. ^^   
  
ShadowPrincessJen (me) Dose not own MC, Digimon, or JackieChanAdventures.The respective people who made those things, own them.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bai Tzai smiles, as she watchs Tso Lang leave, then her head flicks towards a table near the door.  
  
Bai Tzai:Oh Freya. You can come out now. Stay in here, until I return.  
  
she bursts into water and leaves.  
  
Freya slowly craws out from the table she was hiding under, and craws to WarriorC, she puts her hand on his throat and lays by his side, her head on his shoulder.  
  
Freya: why..  
  
she clenches her eyes shut  
  
Freya: Its not fair! ITS NOT FAIR thin..things are..not supposed to be this w. way.. you were supposed to live..to save.. save us...they all were... why.. why dose everyone die...  
  
"n..no its not"  
  
Freya's head snaps up and her eyes focus on the tube that holds WarriorShark. She slowly gets up and goes to it..it slowly opens as she touches it.   
  
WarriorShark's head moves, though his eyes remain closed.  
  
WarriorShark: ..I.. spied...for them..for Xiao.. he said he would give me .. p power..bu..but instead he g..gave me to Tso...for expermen..ts.  
  
Freya; YOU BETRAYED US??  
  
she hits WarriorShark's chest  
  
WarriorShark: w..wait..I..can't mak..e up for that..but I heard what the..they said..Tchang..they..they going to kill him...and the last resistance fighters... you mus..must go to the desert...cat rock..warn ..them  
  
Freya: Freya can't warn them...Freya's a pet..Freya's good for nothing.  
  
Warriorshark: then..you will..have all die? The last hope...t..that WarriorC wa..was fighting for? That he ..gave his life for?  
  
Freya looks down and slowly shakes her head.  
  
Freya: I..I'll have someone..one of the other slaves help me..  
  
WarriorShark grabs her hand weakly  
  
WarriorShark: n..no..one of th..them is also traitor... th..though I don't think.. it w..was her..truly her wis...h or fault to be such...go...a..alone..trust..none  
  
Se..secret passage ..in the ..back of the lab.  
  
Freya: Who? What did they do? How???  
  
WarriorShark:Ceremony...of..lights..f..failed..  
  
WarriorShark's head falls to the side, and his breath..stops  
  
Freya looks around in panic, then looks once more at WarriorC.  
  
Freya: I..love you...my dead WarrorC.  
  
she runs to the back..quickly finding the secret panel and runs out.  
  
In Shendus Thrown Room.  
  
Shendu looks at Kitty and Lugia, and yawns  
  
Shendu: You two, Amuse Myself, and my Wife. NOW! Dance.  
  
Lugia looks at Kitty, and kinda looks down and mutters.  
  
Lugia: I don't know how to dance...  
  
Kitty: Just pretend..  
  
she takes his hand and the two Begin to dance.  
  
Shendu yawns again and looks at Videl.  
  
Shendu: Why do you find these two so amusing?  
  
Videl: I.. they just are.   
  
she shrugs  
  
Shendu: Or perhaps you are..Friends with them. Wish them to remain among the living?  
  
Videl: I...  
  
Shendu's head snaps up, as Tso Lang floats in.  
  
Tso Lang: My Lord. We have discovered the location of the Traitor Tchang Zu, and the Second Chi Wizard.  
  
Shendu rises from his thrown and hisses.  
  
Shendu: The Second Chi Wizard AND the Traitor?   
  
Bai Tzai forms by her brother Tso Lang.  
  
Bai Tzai: Yes. The Final Threats to you, Lord Shendu.  
  
Shendu: Prepare for battle! We shall squash this final threat, once and for all, and this world shall be ares...as will every other.  
  
Shendu's eyes focus on Tso Lang, and Xiao Fung and Hsi Wu fly in and land before him as well.  
  
Shendu: Tso Lang. Are you close yet?  
  
Bai Tzai hisses slightly.  
  
Bai Tzai: I still think that we should remain pure..  
  
Shendu: And that we should be the only demons to ever exist? That there should be no others? If there are but us, We can only take over and control one, perhaps two worlds! Unless we totally annihilate all life. With a army of demons..  
  
Tso Lang: We can control, and take over, all the worlds that exist.This one, the real world, the world we came from, and every single other world. Come, Sister, tell me that dose not intrigue you. Tell me that sacrificing are pure blood, is not worth it, for what we would gain.  
  
Bai Tzai nods softly  
  
Bai Tzai: It is why, I have not stopped your efforts Tso Lang. Or protested in any of my breathen from taking human mates.  
  
She looks at Xiao Fung and Shendu.  
  
Bai Tzai: We shall never be stopped, or imprisoned again. The Terror will never stop. The Chaos..It will spread to every world that bears life. I shall torment , and play with so many...We all shall, for all eternity!  
  
Xiao Fung laughs slightly, then looks at Tso Lang.  
  
Xiao Fung: Your experiments..I got the impression they were nowhere near close enough for this.  
  
Tso Lang looks at Xiao Fung  
  
Tso Lang: Those experiments are not. Humans..do not have what it takes to survive the proceeder..and they do not carry what is needed. Only one human, I have ever found..dose. And, I am close to figuring out how to duplicate that. Once I can, I can make endless copy's..put them into digimon, humans, and a hybrid of all 3 will be born. A army. It will take less then a year to complete..to change enough.  
  
Xiao Fung's eyes narrow slightly  
  
Xiao Fung: And She is the one. She is the one you need? Why her, brother? Why is she the only one?  
  
Tso Lang: That is the Mystery. Perhaps one that will never be known.  
  
Shendu: ENOUGH with this! I do not care How it is done, I only care that I get my army! Now, lets go. Prepare Brothers, and Sister. We go to defeat the traitor!  
  
A rock wiggles, then falls, and Freya craws out of the castle. She looks around quickly, then her eyes fall on the forest.  
  
Freya: M..muffins..and my dead WarriorC. Give me courage... so scared.. go into the forest Freya, you must, then south to the desert.   
  
She quickly bolts to the forest...but a huge shadow falls over her, and Vegeta/Megidramon lands, Freya utters a startled scream.  
  
Vegeta:B..back. Go Back...  
  
Freya: no..NO..don' make me..please...no...  
  
Vegeta: N..no choice. ordered to bring all...all all others back..who escape.. even my partner...should she eve..ever run again..I cannot disobay.  
  
Freya slowly sinks to the ground and starts to cry  
  
Freya: muffins...gone..f..forever..WarriorC gone forever..hope.. gone..  
  
Vegeta closes his eyes, and slowly wraps his tail around Freya.  
  
Vegeta: I..I am sorry...grrrrr  
  
A flash bolts out of the window, and a lithe figure lands by Vegeta and Freya.  
  
Vegeta: Pa..Partner..go back.. I shall have to make you to.  
  
Freya; j..Jen?  
  
Jen looks at Freya, silently, then at Vegeta.  
  
Jen: Why run. You won't get far. They will catch you. They catch all who run. Punish them. You know that.  
  
Freya: i ..know..hurt.. You stopped...fighting? why did you stop fighting?   
  
she sniffles a bit.  
  
Jen looks away, and dose not answer.  
  
Freya: h..hole world is dark...will be...no hope...no want to go back.. WarriorC..dead...  
  
she crys again.  
  
Jen looks shocked for a moment, then closes her eyes.  
  
Jen: So? Hes just another digidestined. They all die..or become enslaved.. maybe its are fate for such.   
  
Freya: Jen..you ..believe that? You...don't ca..care anymore?  
  
Jen turns her back on Freya, and stands still for a few moments.  
  
Jen: You will get hurt. Running will only cause you pain. But.. You .. are my friend. I once swore I would protect my friends no mater what...but when Vegeta was threatened..and my friends..if I did not summit.. I gave in. And in doing so..though I saved a few, I ...betrayed what I swore to protect.. I ..   
  
she shrugs softly then turns her head and looks at Vegeta.  
  
Jen: She will go willingly. Let her go.  
  
Vegeta nods and releases Freya, pushing her to the castle  
  
Jen nods to her.  
  
Jen: Run. When I do.   
  
she looks at her partner, Vegeta fondly.  
  
Jen: You can't catch us both partner, you know that. So, Catch the one your instructed to catch first.  
  
Jen smirks a bit and runs into the grass, Freya runs into the Forest.  
  
Vegeta growls softly and then..almost chuckles, if a Megidramon can chuckle, then quickly leaps and grabs Jen with his tail, gently, and flys back up to the castle.  
  
Freya runs far into the woods, for almost a hour, then stops and looks around, her eyes dart and she slams her fist against a tree trunk, again and again.  
  
Freya: Damn it! Stupid me..got lost..how can I warn them in time if I am lost?  
  
"Warn Who?"  
  
Freya's head darts around and her eyes widen, she picks up a rock and throws it hard at the figure, it hits him in the head.  
  
Freya: BAD Hobo, go away!  
  
Hobo rubs his head and looks at her  
  
Hobo: Owe...  
  
Freya: You were with the demons!  
  
Hobo: Yes..but I found it not to my liking..work work..no fun. So..I went out to wander.  
  
Freya: You did not help!  
  
Hobo: How could I? No digimon..no hope. WE have no hope. get that though your head. I was not going to stay with the demons, and be a fancy slave, nor was I willing to die with his stupid resistance. If there is anything left of it at this rate.  
  
Freya looks away and clenches her fist  
  
Freya: WarriorC. Hes DEAD! Bai Tzai..that freak killed him.. and now the demons are going after Tchang and the clone of Uncle...and then all will fall to ddarkness and there will be ..no no muffins forever annd ever and no shoes!!!!!!! I must get to the desert..warn them  
  
she starts to walk away  
  
Hobo: Freya. What do you hope to accomplish.? You will die...like the others  
  
Freya: Then maybe I will meet WarriorC in heaven or hell..either way maybe we can..finally be together.  
  
she starts to walk off.  
  
Hobo looks at her and shrugs.  
  
Hobo: Might as well die...Wait up..I'll help you get there. Damn knew my death was gonna be painfully.  
  
he runs ahead of Freya.  
  
Hobo: Follow me.  
  
he walks off into the woods, Freya shrugs and follows him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. First of all, This is a JackieChan Adventure/Digimon CrossOver Story. The digitalworld, the story takes place in, is based on a online RPG called MegaChallange, and the human characters portrayed in it, are those who play on the rpg.   
  
Basically, the general outline of this rpg, is a while back Demons from Jackie chan adventure attacked. All of them at once. So, we had to fight them with our digimon partners, and stuff. A lot happened, but we won in the end  
  
THIS story, is basically about a alternative future of MC that NEVER happened. Basically its what if the demons WON.  
  
Its rather twisted, and I have rated it pg13, for a few violent scenes.  
  
I hope Everyone likes, and Well...After you read this, you will think me very very twisted. Thats ok. ^^   
  
ShadowPrincessJen (me) Dose not own MC, Digimon, or JackieChanAdventures.The respective people who made those things, own them.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A Few hours later....  
  
The Desert. Dry. Empty. But in it a small party can be seen. Tso Lang and Bai Tzai, who's morphed as a Lynxmon, lead. Shendu follows behind them on a thrown, 4 Cyberdramon carry it. Hsi Wu and Xiao Fung fly overhead, and Po Kong floats behind them.   
  
Shendu: This will be the day! The Final day for the forces that plague us.   
  
he puts one hand on Videl, who rests next to him, she dose not look up, merely down.  
  
Po Kong laughs from behind him.  
  
Po Kong: Humans.So sentimental. The life they know is gone, yet they weep still for what they lost.   
  
she laughs again, and looks at Kazooie, first, then at Kazin.  
  
Po Kong:As my Husband and slave weep. Hhahahha They know the end is at hand!  
  
Shendu: Yes. Hhahhaha. Bai Tzai, Sister. How long?  
  
Bai Tzai: A Hour, perhaps more.  
  
Shendu: Very well then. Continue on  
  
the party continues on deeper and deeper into the desert.  
  
Farther into the desert, less then half a hour ahead of the demons, Freya and Hobo scramble across the hot sand.  
  
Hobo: S...Slow down already, will ya?  
  
Freya: No! I don't think there's much time  
  
she stops for a second, and takes a few deep breaths, then a drink out of her water Canton, then bolts ahead again.  
  
Freya: We have to hurry, please...for the muffins and WarriorC...and the SHOES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hobo: Why am I doing this? I'm going to end up dead..  
  
he sighs and tries to keep up with Freya.  
  
About ten minutes later, a strange rock is seen by the two, Freya, crys out softly, then runs up to it.   
  
Freya: The rock the Cat rock, this is it, we found it!  
  
Hobo nods, trying to speak, but out of breath.  
  
Hobo: Be..ri..  
  
he stops as a shadow falls over him and a large hand clamps down on his shoulder.  
  
"State your business, or I shall tear you apart...I know who you are and what you have done..So I may tear you apart anyway"  
  
Freya turns, and her eyes widen.  
  
Freya: Zu...  
  
Tchang Zu glares at Freya.  
  
Tchang Zu: You shall address me by my full name, girl. Or I shall tear you inside out.  
  
Freya yells slightly and dives behind the rock  
  
Freya: noooo don't take the muffins....  
  
"Tchang Zu, You are sssscaring the girl. Be more Polite to are guests"  
  
Hobo: Yo, Uncle clone, hows it hanging?  
  
Tchang Zu growls softly, and slowly drops his hand from Hobos shoulder.  
  
Freya slowly gets up, then her eyes widen, and she runs to Tchang Zu.  
  
Freya: Tchang Zu, we must go NOW..They are coming, they know!!  
  
Tchang Zu's's eyes widen  
  
Tchang: HOW????  
  
Uncle Clone: They were told... not by choice. I see t...  
  
his eyes widen.  
  
Uncle: Correction. They are here.  
  
Tchang Zu spins around, and in the distance, the Demons can be seen..coming. Hsi Wu and Xiao Fung are the first to see the gathering outside the rock, and they speed up, flying towards them.  
  
Freya: We..We must go!! I don;'t want to be ..a pet...pet again..  
  
she whimpers softly then growls.  
  
Uncle: We cannot go. Not without Kazin Kagari.  
  
Hobo spins around  
  
Hobo: Are you NUTS? It don't mater. You stupid Resistance fighters are NOT going to win no mater who you have on your side  
  
Uncle: This is correct, we cannot win. But We need him, or all worlds will be engulfed. I have seen it...We can stop it.   
  
Tchang Zu: I shall get him. Go, run. Without you Uncle, there is no hope for any other world.  
  
Uncle nods softly, and whistles, and a Unimon runs up, Uncle hopes on and motions for Freya to do the same.   
  
Freya: Hobo..you to right?  
  
Hobo sighs  
  
Hobo: Tchang Zu..you need help?   
  
Freya closes her eyes.  
  
Freya: You will die...  
  
Hobo: As if I care anymore. Go. k..WarriorC would of wanted you to. to live.  
  
Freya nods softly, and rides off with Uncle.   
  
Tchang Zu looks at Hobo.  
  
Tchang Zu: She..  
  
Hobo: Don't tell me.. Get Kazin.. save the world. Be a hero.   
  
Hobo runs off right at the demons screaming at them, distracting them.  
  
Tchang Zu: Not all hero's, are light and pure.. Sometimes one action can make someone a hero..for a time. And.. This world cannot be saved.  
  
Tchang Zu runs around to the side, the demons attention is all focused on Hobo so none sees him run behind the party, behind Po Kong.  
  
Hsi Wu looks down at Hobo  
  
Hsi Wu: To easy.   
  
Xiao Fung: Perhaps. A shame he turned against us.  
  
Xiao Fung blows Hobo up in the air.. and Hsi Wu dives in, and slams his claws into Hobos head..then Xiao Fung lets the winds drop his lifeless body down in front of Bai Tzai and Tso Lang.  
  
Tso Lang: the others. They escape.  
  
Bai Tzai: Not for long brother, not for...  
  
Suddenly there is a huge flash, and a large explosion resulting from underground, sand, rocks and metal rain down upon the demons.  
  
Tchang Zu chuckles a bit, then his hands crackle with electricity, and he uses it to fly towards Po Kong.   
  
Tchang Zu: Sister!  
  
Po Kong looks at Tchang Zu, and Tchang grins, and throws a lighting bolt right in his eye, then dives down and shatters the chains that bind Kazin, he grabs Kazin and shoots into the air, high up into the clouds.   
  
Kazin struggles slightly  
  
Kazin: Zaphikiel! Take us back..I won't leave him nor the others..not to the demons...  
  
Tchang Zu grips Kazin more tightly.  
  
Tchang Zu: It dose not mater anymore, Kazin. This world, is doomed. Nothing can be done...but perhaps, there is a small chance to save every other world.   
  
Kazin struggles more, then stops, and sighs.  
  
Xiao Fung roars, and clears the air with his winds, but all trace of the rebels, has vanished.  
  
Shendu: NO!!!!!!!!! The traitor, the Second Chi Wizard, FIND THEM NOW!!!!!!! I COMMAND IT  
  
Bai Tzai shifts into a BlackWargreymon.  
  
Bai Tzai: They shall not escape, Lord Shendu. TERRA DESTROYER  
  
Tso Lang's eyes narrow  
  
Tso Lang: Gravity Wave!  
  
Xiao Fung: Demon Hurricanes  
  
The three's attacks hit the desert all around them, creating huge craters, dusk, and sand blow up.  
  
After ten minutes or so, Shendu holds up his hand.  
  
Shendu: Pause, my breath en. That is enough.  
  
Tso Lang: They could not of escaped that. They MUST be dead.  
  
Po Kong floats up, and yells.  
  
Po Kong. That traitor took my butler!!!!!!!!  
  
Bai Tzai: Let us hope they are ..dead.  
  
Shendu: We shall return to the palace for now.  
  
The demons turn, and head back across the desert, back to the castle.  
  
Far away, in a underground cavern, a Unimon walks with Uncle and Freya, slowly it stops, and lets the two off. Freya sits down and looks at Uncle.  
  
Freya: why...are things like this?  
  
Uncle: Great evil has come..Terrible things has happened.  
  
"And more terrible things will happen. No world will be safe.. Ever again"  
  
Tchang Zu walks in, and dumps Kazin to the ground.  
  
Freya: What do you mean...no world? ... no muffins or shoes or...Warriors will be safe?  
  
she looks at the ground  
  
Kazin: I..I don't understand...  
  
Uncle: I have seen what is to happen... If it happens, Darkness will fall over every world that lives..every being that lives...for all eternity.  
  
Tchang Zu: Tso Lang has suicided. Or he will suicide. In one years time he will create a formula, that when injected into any human or digimon, will create a human/demon crossbreed.  
  
Uncle: Immune to all magic, to all chi spells, More powerful then even Bai Tzai and Tso Lang...  
  
Tchang Zu: And made, engineered to be completely loyal to there creators. Shendu, will send this army to the Real world first. It will fall, with ease. And then to every other world out there. there will be nothing left, except what the demons make.  
  
Kazin looks at the ground  
  
Kazin: None will be safe... We should of stopped the demons.. this should not of happened..I should of fought. harder..I should off..  
  
Freya walks over to Kazin and sits next to him.   
  
Freya: there is nothing you could of done..Freya could not even do anything..could not even save WarriorC.  
  
Uncle: What happened, is what happened. We have a veeeeeery small chance to save the rest of the worlds..but this one...  
  
Kazin: This one? What?  
  
Tchang Zu: This world will not be saved. This world must die, for all others to exist.  
  
Kazin slowly stands up  
  
Kazin: No. There must be another way. Maybe if we..free the other SupremeDigidestined from the demon realm or something  
  
Uncle: It is toooooooo late. The Demons stronghold is to strong. Even the pieces of the scrolls are lost to us.. We must prepare...we have less then a year in which to do this...  
  
Tchang Zu turns to Freya, and to Kazin.  
  
Tchang Zu: I was apart of this. A apart of the evil that took over this world. That destroyed..murdered your friends, your digimon. I am a demon. I aways thought it was my place, to be that. To be what the other demons were. I thought of no other way to be. But Dai Gui.. He stood up to Bai Tzai. To save this world..to save his friends, who were humans. I saw there was a better way.. and I also saw the way they treated him. As if he were are enemy. Are brother, are enemy? That is why I help you now. To try and make up for some of the evil I have caused. I only wish..we could save this world as well.   
  
Kazin: We..all have made mistakes. We cared for are partners, are friends..human weakness..  
  
Freya: Its not a weakness..  
  
Uncle: She is right. It is your strength. We will need to cause a chain reaction in the very data that makes up this world...doing so will destroy it..and every thing on this world...  
  
Tchang Zu: It is the only way. Are you with us on this? Willing to sacrifice the little you have left, and your life's, to save every other world?  
  
Freya stands up.  
  
Freya: They took the muffins..they took the shoes..they made us into pets...and worse... they...took WarriorC away from me... I feel such pain...I do not want others to feel as I do..I will help. I will die to help.  
  
Kazin slowly stands up.  
  
Kazin: Zaphikiel...he will perish ...die..to..but I will help. If I don't..how many more will die?  
  
Tchang Zu: thousands. Hundreds of thousands..Even Millions..perhaps more then that.  
  
Uncle Chan:We have Mucccccch to do. And Only a year to do it. Follow me.  
  
he walks off into the darkness, and slowly, the others follow, not looking back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. First of all, This is a JackieChan Adventure/Digimon CrossOver Story. The digitalworld, the story takes place in, is based on a online RPG called MegaChallange, and the human characters portrayed in it, are those who play on the rpg.   
  
Basically, the general outline of this rpg, is a while back Demons from Jackie chan adventure attacked. All of them at once. So, we had to fight them with our digimon partners, and stuff. A lot happened, but we won in the end  
  
THIS story, is basically about a alternative future of MC that NEVER happened. Basically its what if the demons WON.  
  
Its rather twisted, and I have rated it pg13, for a few violent scenes.  
  
I hope Everyone likes, and Well...After you read this, you will think me very very twisted. Thats ok. ^^   
  
ShadowPrincessJen (me) Dose not own MC, Digimon, or JackieChanAdventures.The respective people who made those things, own them.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Almost One Year Later.  
  
As the days pass, there are fewer and fewer digimon seen, as if they are vanishing. If there where ones who could look without being seen, what would be seen is the demons, taking them captive. Any free digimon, no mater what type, or stage, is taken ..taken to the depths of the demon castle. Deep Underneath it, Tso's Laboratory still rests, but it has grown, tremendously in size.   
  
The Moon Demon, has worked for months, it took that long to find what he needed from Jen's blood..to isolate it and to duplicate it...and successfully integrate it into the data matrix of any digimon. The First Test, took place a month ago. It was almost successfully. Enough so, that Shendu ordered all Digimon captured, brought to Tso Lang. The Final test. Is today.  
  
Lord Shendu sits in his thrown, Watching intently, Videl has her eyes on the ground, not speaking. Shendu's two slaves Lugia and Cat sit in the corner.  
  
Po Kong's head peaks in from the window, her Husband Kazooie on her shoulder still, Hsi Wu flys in.  
  
Hsi Wu: Lord Shendu. Is it a good idea to have the ...slaves present? this is very important after all.  
  
Shendu: Yes. This will mark the dawn of a new age, for all worlds. We will be conquering the real world next. They should see this..and know there people have no hope.   
  
Hsi Wu: Yes my lord.  
  
he flys up, and perch's on Po Kong's other shoulder.  
  
Bai Tzai glides in and takes her place by Shendu.  
  
Bai Tzai: I wonder where my two brothers are? They are late.  
  
Shendu: Be Patient. Nothing can go wrong. Are day, is almost at hand!  
  
Xiao Fung flys in the door next, landing.  
  
Xiao Fung: Princess. Shendu HAS requested all..humans, be present. That means, come in.   
  
Vegeta is the first to come in, looking carefully at the other demons, by his side, is Jen, she mealy walks in quietly and sits by Xiao Fung, Vegeta, sits behind them.  
  
Shendu lightly growls, then laughs  
  
Shendu: Brother, you forget, All humans, no mater how.. close they are to us, are still slaves. It is there place.   
  
"So Right brother, So right."  
  
Tso Lang floats in, a delicate golden chain in his hand... on the end is Deedlitmon, who looks mad.  
  
Hsi Wu: Brother, Why dose your mate and you not get along as well as your other two brothers?  
  
Deedlitmon growls slightly, and glares.  
  
Tso Lang: It is not time to discus such matters.. Lord Shendu has called us here for more then just gossip.   
  
he walks up to Shendu,and hands the chain to him.  
  
Tso Lang: She has ..the tendency to try and jump out windows, watch her.  
  
Shendu: Very well, Tso Lang. Get on with the final test.  
  
Tso Lang nods and moves back, and motions for a cage to be brought in, a Angemon is inside.  
  
Tso Lang moves to the cage, and takes out a small thing, almost like a dart gun, he presses a button on the side, and a dart shoots out and into the Angemon, who flinches slightly, then glares at Tso Lang.  
  
A few moments pass, and then the Angemon jerks back, and falls against the side of the cage, he begins to shake and slowly ..change. His wings change from white feathers to black scales, his hands and feet to talons, his cloths melt away, leaving only a hard dark dark gray scaly body armor.. the last thing to fall from him his his helmet, and what is under..is a reptilian like face..with a few faint disturbing traces of almost human like.  
  
Tso Lang smiles softly, then snaps the lock off and looks at Shendu  
  
Tso Lang: Lord Shendu. He will obey any demon. Are word, is all he now understands. These creations, cannot disobey. They have no free will.  
  
Shendu: Lower One. Walk out of the cage. Walk over by Bai Tzai.  
  
the transformed angemon walks out and by Bai Tzai, there he waits, unmoving.  
  
Shendu: Very good. Now. Kill Kitty. I grow tired of her..and this will be a test to make sure Tso Lang is right that you cannot disobey.  
  
The Angemon transformed moves to Kitty in a blaze of speed and grabs her by the throat, slowly beginning to chock the life out of her.  
  
Lugia stares then jumps up, and trys to rip the creatures hand from Kitty's throat..to no avail.. Kitty's movements get slower, and slower, and Lugia whimpers slightly then throws himself before Shendu.  
  
Lugia: Lord Shendu please release her..Please, I beg you! Master, do not let her die.  
  
Xiao Fung: Enough of this, Lord Shendu, Tso Lang's creature has provided his worth. And..if you kill the girl, your other slave will not be so ..obedient. You'll have to kill him to.  
  
Shendu: Hmm. Is that truth you speak, brother? Or perhaps your feelings have grown to sentimental towards humans? Or .. Never mind. Creature. Stop.  
  
The creature stops, and drops Kitty and stands still once again.  
  
Po Kong and Hsi Wu laugh a bit at the demonstration, the remainder of the slaves, mealy watch quietly..not saying a word.  
  
Bai Tzai: It follows orders..but next test brother.  
  
She brings out a small box, and slowly opens it, and flips it sending a small piece of paper onto the Creature. The creature dose not move.  
  
Bai Tzai utters something, and a soft green glare flairs up,the Creature blinks slightly but is not affected.  
  
Tso Lang: See, Lord Shendu. All the strength of Us, all the power of us, and the immunity to chi spells of the humans.  
  
Shendu: Good Brother. How soon until you have a large enough army to Begin the invasion of the real world?  
  
Tso Lang: Three days.  
  
Po Kong gasps slightly  
  
Po Kong: Three days? Are you insane? How can you have a large enough army ready in so less time?  
  
Xiao Fung: Yes brother, do tell.   
  
Bai Tzai laughs slightly.  
  
Bai Tzai: We have been preparing. Taking digimon wherever we find them for the past few months. We have nearly a Million.  
  
Hsi Wu: That is a lot..but there are a LOT of humans in the Real World.   
  
Tso Lang: Correct. And What I have made, can be used on them, as well as on digimon.   
  
Shendu: We shall take over Earth, and use this potion on most of the survivors.  
  
Xiao Fung: Yes, and then conquer world after world! No one will be able to stand up against us!  
  
Bai Tzai: Are time as come. Utter Chaos, is at hand. All shall be ares.  
  
she grins at her brethren and laughs.  
  
Far away from the Castle. Deep underground, far far from the surface...a small gathering rests. They are dirty, and look like they have been such for a long time, tired looking.  
  
Tchang Zu, Demon turned to the side of light. Uncle Chan, Clone to the first Chan. Kazin Kagari, SupremeDigidestined, and Freya.  
  
For almost a year they have been down far below the digiworld, almost never venturing to the surface. For that hole time they have been moving, almost the entire cores of the digitalworld, planting, strange clusters of data. Kazin and Freya have gathered the data, Old data, that has run its course, and has no function or purpose. Tchang Zu, then empowers those balls of data, with some of his destructive power, and finally Uncle binds them, binds all the power inside, until it is time. Until he utters the spell that will release all the data at once.. all over the digitalworld.  
  
The group has placed 100's, thousands perhaps of these balls of data all over the underground of the digitalworld. There task, is almost complete, but time is running against them.   
  
Slowly the one known as Tchang Zu stands up, and looks at the others.  
  
Tchang Zu: It is time to Begin again.  
  
Freya flops over on her side, and yawns.  
  
Freya: We just sat down.....  
  
Tchang Zu: I know. But I do not know how much time we have left.. We still have not completed what we need to.  
  
Kazin looks down then slowly stands up.  
  
Kazin: If only there was another way.. To save the rest of the worlds...we have to destroy this one..killing..so many  
  
Tchang Zu: Thousands will die. Perhaps Millions. But Billions, and perhaps even more then that will live. Is such a sacrifice not worth it?   
  
Freya slowly gets up.  
  
Freya: We all be dead after so we don't have ta worry about being guilty or anything..or feeling. Or worry about anything or anyone..  
  
she sighs softly  
  
Freya: Do you think there are shoes in heaven? and muffins..and WarriorC? and..and no demons?  
  
Kazin is about to answer, when Uncle Chan bolts up  
  
Uncle Chan: WE must go now!! I have seeeeeen, and we have only 3 days left, and then....  
  
Kazin: No...how could they....  
  
Tchang Zu: Time, as aways has been against us. It is time to go.  
  
The group sets off, deep into the tunnels, a new rushed anxiety about them. For judgment day..for all life, is soon to be upon them..and the fate of all life rests on whether they can complete what they must. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok. First of all, This is a JackieChan Adventure/Digimon CrossOver Story. The digitalworld, the story takes place in, is based on a online RPG called MegaChallange, and the human characters portrayed in it, are those who play on the rpg.   
  
Basically, the general outline of this rpg, is a while back Demons from Jackie chan adventure attacked. All of them at once. So, we had to fight them with our digimon partners, and stuff. A lot happened, but we won in the end  
  
THIS story, is basically about a alternative future of MC that NEVER happened. Basically its what if the demons WON.  
  
Its rather twisted, and I have rated it pg13, for a few violent scenes.  
  
I hope Everyone likes, and Well...After you read this, you will think me very very twisted. Thats ok. ^^   
  
ShadowPrincessJen (me) Dose not own MC, Digimon, or JackieChanAdventures.The respective people who made those things, own them.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next few days pass quickly, for both, and soon, there is only a handful of hours, until the demons complete there army, and Begin the invasion.  
  
Tso Lang works, night and day, not stopping, not pausing, and by each passing hour, the army of demon/human crossbreeds grow, and grow. It nears completion for the invasion.  
  
Underground, Unknown by the demons, the Resistance moves as quickly as they can. Not sleeping, barely even pausing for breath. Time runs short.  
  
Underground  
  
Uncle Chan pauses and holds up his hand.  
  
Uncle Chan: We are near completion..but I fear we will be to late. We need more time.  
  
Tchang Zu: That is something we do not have.   
  
Uncle Chan: A few extra minutes, perhaps a hour, is all we need. Go... go to the demon castle Tchang Zu. Create a distraction, try and pause Tso Lang's work. Or I fear, we will be to late.  
  
Tchang Zu nods, and turns his back on the gathering.  
  
Tchang Zu: I will do what I can.   
  
Kazin: Wait. Should not one of us go with him? He..  
  
Freya: They will kill him..in the end. But we all gonna diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee so  
  
she shrugs.  
  
Uncle: Freya is right...I need you here Kazin. I need both of you here. Tchang Zu, must go alone.  
  
Tchang: I shall pause them. I shall, die in giving you a few moments. I shall die, for what is truly right.  
  
he nods softly..and disappears into the shadows.  
  
Uncle Chan sits down, cross legged, and holds up his hands, closing his eyes.  
  
Uncle Chan: The chant to release the data allll at once will take several hours to complete. Go, finish the remanding placements, then run back here. I will need Kazin's Supreme digivice power to activate it. though. so, Hurry!!  
  
Kazin nods, and looks at Freya, she looks back and both run off into the shadows, deeper underground..d.eeper then they have ever gone, for the final placements.  
  
In Shendu's thrown room, Kitty and Lugia sit. Shendu is gone, watching over Tso Lang's work, and he has taken Videl with him.  
  
Kitty looks down, then at Lugia, then back down.  
  
Kitty: You should of let that thing kill me..   
  
Lugia:! how could I? I love you..  
  
Kitty: Enough to ..never mind..but Real world..its going to be just like this one..no hope, no light  
  
she falls into Lugia's arms, and sobs quietly.  
  
Kitty: I don't want to see that..   
  
Lugia gently strokes her hair, trying not to cry himself.  
  
Lugia: I ..know.. Things should of been different..we should of been happy..not like this. But at least we are together. It makes everything bearable just being with you.  
  
Kitty: Yes..I do not think I could live, if you were gone...  
  
Lugia: shh don't talk that way. Just, rest. Try not to think..of what is to come.  
  
Kitty nods, softly, and slowly closes her eyes.  
  
In the Corridors of the castle, Tchang Zu, slowly walks, his eyes watching for any sign of demons, he quickly looks around the corridor, and runs down it, and opens a door. a large staircase is leading down.. down to Tso Lang's lab. Tchang enters, closing the door behind him.  
  
The Ceiling, above the door, slowly moves.., and water drips down onto th floor, forming into Bai Tzai.  
  
Bai Tzai: So....he lives. and he knows, of are plans. What dose he think he can do? Nothing can stop us now. His efforts, will be in vain..still. Better put a end to his...rebellion right now.   
  
She closes her eyes, and a few moments pass, then a guest of wind ruffles her, and Xiao Fung sets down.  
  
Bai Tzai: Tchang Zu, Brother. What do you say, we take care of him?  
  
Xiao Fung: The traitor? alive? Yes. This will be fun  
  
The two demons go though the door..heading down.  
  
Far Underground, far from the Castle, Kazin and Freya walk, quickly. Down, they go, and it gets warmer and warmer..soon Kazin looks at his digivice, and stops.  
  
Kazin: We are here. This is the final spot.  
  
he holds out his hand, and Freya slowly takes out a glowing orb of data and puts it in his hand.  
  
Freya: ...w...what if this is wrong..or what if it don't work..or what if there's no place after... what if.. it is al l just..the end..forever...  
  
Kazin closes his eyes softly  
  
Kazin: It feels so wrong to do this. To destroy a enter world. We don't know for sure if it will stop them. We don't know if there is a place beyond this, or even if we would have a place there..after we kill so many. But.. doubts..there is no time for them. I look at the world around us.. and though it lives, dose it truly live? I do not wish for all the worlds to be like this. That is why I am willing to do this. Freya...  
  
Freya: Freya is willing to. Freya is just scared.. All.. is going to go bye bye...all the shoes, all the muffins.. all the digimon...all of us...  
  
Kazin: There will be shoes, and muffins, and people in the real world, and in worlds beyond it that will live. And if this works, they will never know about demons, or torment, that we have known.   
  
Freya looks at Kazin  
  
Freya: Your wise. Like WarriorC was. Freya is ready for the end.   
  
Kazin nods and walks slowly to the edge of a crevasse, he looks down, and slowly tosses the orb down below..to the very center of the digiworld.  
  
Kazin: It is done.. Come. We do not have much time, we must hurry, and get back to Uncle.  
  
Freya nods, and both Begin to run back, though the passages.  
  
Back in the Castle, Tchang Zu slowly moves down the stairs, soon reaching bottom. He stands about 20 feet above the laboratory. He looks around, his eyes widening as he beholds Tso Lang's laboratory..and the massive amount of changed digimon.   
  
Tchang Zu growls softly  
  
Tchang Zu: This is monstrous! This MUST end. Now.  
  
he holds out his fists, electricity sparking, and aims it at one of the machines, but before he can fire, a Veedramon slams into him, sending him flying down below.  
  
Shendu, who is watching from another platform, bolts his head towards the noise, and narrows his eyes.  
  
Shendu: TRAITOR!!!!!!  
  
he jumps down and moves towards Tchang Zu.  
  
The Veedramon jumps down, shape shifting to Bai Tzai, and Xiao Fung lands as well.  
  
Bai Tzai: Give it up, brother. This is your end.   
  
Shendu: You cannot stop us. You cannot even DREAM of stopping us!   
  
Xiao Fung: Surrender, brother, and we may just banish you as we did Dai Gui.  
  
Tchang Zu slowly stands.  
  
Tchang Zu: You are correct. I cannot stop you. But.. Something will stop your insane plans. You shall meet your end today, Brethren.  
  
Shendu laughs.  
  
Shendu: Oh really? NOTHING can stop us, NOTHING!! You are a fool, brother. A Bigger fool then I thought. Surrender, and I shall merely banish you to the demon realm for all eternity. Do not, and We shall TEAR you apart.  
  
Tchang Zu: Surrender? Not a option. I am afraid you will have to tear me apart..but I will not go quietly!  
  
He roars and in a quick movement sends a bolt of lighting at Shendu, it hits Shendu, sending him flying backwards into one of the large machines.  
  
Bai Tzai chuckles slightly, and shape shifts to a AeroVeedramon, she slams into Tchang Zu, sending him flying across the ground,  
  
Xiao Fung sends his demon winds at Tchang Zu, slicing at his flesh..  
  
Tchang Zu slowly gets up and he begins to glow, strangely  
  
Tchang Zu: I shall die to stop you!  
  
Shendu: Die? You cannot stop us!  
  
he breaths fire at Tchang Zu, burning him, Tchang Zu, closes his eyes, but still continues to build up power and glow  
  
Bai Tzai, forms into water..and vanishes.  
  
Xiao Fung: Sister? he looks around and then at Tchang Zu  
  
Tchang Zu: For All I have learned, for all the humans and digimon have taught me!  
  
he glows brighter and brighter, and then..a strange shield surrounds him, right as he self destructs. The hole castle shakes, but otherwise..there is no damage..the power flickers however, and goes off.  
  
Tso Lang's voice is heard  
  
Tso Lang; Get the lights back on brethren! Now. I must finish up my work.  
  
Shendu: A few moments delay. What difference dose it make?  
  
Bai Tzai reforms  
  
Bai Tzai: It would of been a few more minutes had I not managed to erect a shield around him.  
  
Xiao Fung: There may be others..we should keep a watch out.   
  
Shendu: Yes, brethren, fan out. Look for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Deep below, Kazin and Freya run, as fast as they can, and finally they reach uncle. A strange glowing aura surrounds him, his eyes are closed as he chants.  
  
Kazin and Freya sit by him, forming a small triangle of sorts, both take out there digivices, and focus them on Uncle, nether say a word..the time for words is long past. Now, is only action. The final action.  
  
In the Laboratory the lights slowly flicker, and turn on, Tso Lang smiles and begins his work once again.. and soon, is done.  
  
Tso Lang: Lord Shendu. We are ready. Open the portal to the real world.  
  
Shendu: We shall send the Demon/Human hybrids first, then follow.  
  
Shendu begins to chant, and slowly a huge huge portal opens, Tso Lang motions to the army of hybrids, to be ready  
  
Underground  
  
Uncles chanting grows with intensity, and the aura surrounding him flickers all colors of the rainbow.  
  
Uncle: Now!  
  
Kazin closes his eyes tight and grips his SupremeDigivice, it slowly changes to data..pure, bright, a color not known to any ..and it slowly moves around them, then shoots off into a zillion pieces of data...heading faster then light throughout the digital world.  
  
Uncle: It is done..It shall be..only a few moments.  
  
Freya shakes a bit, and grabs Uncle and Kazin's hand.  
  
Freya:T..The end...  
  
Kazin takes Uncles hand with his other.  
  
Kazin: For us, for this world, but at least..others will live. Will be free.  
  
The little speaks of light travel though the enter underground and each hit every single orb of data... and when every single one is hit...the protective spell surrounding them..fall. A huge wave of light, and energy streaks though the entire digital world..and data, everywhere, begins to destabilize..and then.. there is a huge boom, louder then any sound, save perhaps for the big bang that started the enter universe...a second huge wave of energy streaks out from the center of the core...and streaks throughout the digital world. Everything it hits..fades, into nothingness.  
  
Uncle closes his eyes  
  
Uncle: Close your eyes both of you.. now  
  
Kazin and Freya both close there eyes..and the energy wave hits them..and they are gone..as are the enter caverns around them...  
  
So this wave travels thought the digital world. Destroying it..destroying all that exist, the digimon, the Digidestined, the trees, the rocks, everything.   
  
By the poisoned healing spring, Po Kong and Hsi Wu rest..Kazooie's head bolts up, he sees the wave, and he slowly sighs and rests his head down. The wave comes..moving though the spring, the demons, Kazooie, all...and nothing is left.  
  
In the Castle, in Shendu's thrown room, Kitty and Lugia are hugging each other, shaking.  
  
Kitty: S..Somethings coming...  
  
Lugia hugs Kitty to him  
  
Lugia: Don't watch.. let it come. We shall never be parted I promise! In this life or the ...  
  
The wave comes..streaks though the thrown room.d.destroying the rocks, the stone, and the two ..  
  
In another room Vegeta suddenly growls and wraps his tail around Jen. Jen looks at him and moves closer.  
  
Jen: W..What is going. on.Vegeta? VEGETA!  
  
The wave hits them..and they , along with the room, are gone as well.  
  
Deedlit paces in another room, slowly looks up as she heres a cry..and the wave streaks though ...and she is no more.  
  
Down below, the portal is almost open.. Shendu's head snaps up suddenly, and Bai Tzai lets out a small cry  
  
Bai Tzai: It..It can't be!  
  
Xiao Fung: What..  
  
his eyes widen and he starts to move up the stairs..  
  
Tso Lang: What is going on? Are victory is almost at hand..  
  
Bai Tzai: No...NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
The wave hits the laboratory...the hybrids, the demons, everything...and destroys them all.  
  
The wave continues..and then..in one huge explosion, the remaining data..explodes..and vanishes. And so ends, it all, on this world. The Digital World..is no more. Destroyed, Humans, Digimon, Demons. Even the very fabric of the digital world..all gone. Forever more.  
  
And so ends this story. On this note, of utter destruction. A entire world, destroyed. Not a trace left, it is mealy..a rumor now. Destroyed, so other worlds, may live, and never know, the terror .. the fear of demons.  
  
The End. 


End file.
